


Wedding Crasher

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Fairest of the Rare Five Sentence Roulette [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Wedding, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: They never expected to see her at their wedding.





	Wedding Crasher

**Author's Note:**

> Because my muse was feeling extra productive with this pairing here is my second entry written for the week 10 crack!fic roulette. The character I was given was Newt Scamander.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing from the HP or the FBaWtFT worlds.

                                    

Tina stared in horror as an erumpent appeared in the middle of the dance floor, looking around wildly before she spotted the wizard standing next to Tina; she turned to her new husband and hissed, "What is she doing here?!"

Newt looked sheepish as he replied, "She probably thinks she's losing her mate."

"Well she is actually, but that's between you two," Tina replied before she narrowed her eyes and repeated, "but how did she get into our reception?"

Newt gestured to the table behind them where his trusty suitcase was sitting open before he muttered, "I may or may not have brought her along."

Tina shook her head and sighed, "Oh, Newt, what am I going to do with you?"


End file.
